


This Is All Your Life Will Ever Be

by thesinfulangel_and_thepieprincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marking, Murder, Murder Husbands, Murder Mystery, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinfulangel_and_thepieprincess/pseuds/thesinfulangel_and_thepieprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Castiel Novak is the only survivor of a savage killer, known only to the authorities as the Demon. But Castiel knows better. And now, six years later, similar murders are starting to pop up. The killer starts to blackmail Castiel into doing things to aid him. Castiel is drawn into the murderer's dangerous world, turning into a person he doesn't know. Castiel begins to fall in love with the craziness, his insanity and the killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Detective?" 

"Detective!" Castiel shakes himself from his stupor, eyes flicking to the patrol cop standing in front of him. The officer takes a step back. "I'm sorry sir. The captain told me to make sure you knew about the meeting in Room 7." Castiel nods and the man walks away.

Castiel caps his pen and shuts down his computer. He grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and throws it over his shoulders.

People rush past him as he walks down the hallway. Castiel cracks his knuckles and neck, rolling his shoulders. 

He opens the door to the conference room and quietly takes a seat in the back. A few people turn to look at him and he smiles faintly. 

Bobby writes in sloppy cursive on a white board, humming slightly as he goes along. Castiel pulls a small pad from his pocket, pulling off the attachment pen. 

Bobby finishes writing and turns to the detectives and officers. 

“Patrol officers found two bodies in Central Park last Sunday. Their ears were chopped off. The fingers and teeth were removed. We still haven’t identified the bodies.” Bobby puts up a picture. A fuzzy photo of a bloody crime scene. 

Some people look away, but Castiel stares ahead. He can stomach about anything. 

“Patterns were carved into the skin.” Another picture. “The tongue was forked.” Another picture. “Black dye was injected into the eyes.” Another. “And a D was cut into the right check. All in all, these reports are very similar to the 2007 Demon murders.”

“What?” Everyone turns to look at Castiel. Bobby stops talking, leaving his mouth open. “What do you mean the Demon murders?”

Bobby folds his hands. “Yes, they are almost an exact match to the Demon case.” Castiel feels his legs stand him up and he feels his hands drop his pad. 

“What?” 

Bobby’s face is soft.

“Castiel. The killer was never caught. This could be a copycat or the real thing.” Castiel lowers his head, his breathing coming faster. 

“Castiel.” Bobby comes towards him. Castiel holds up his hand.

 

“Don’t. I’m fine.”

“You’re obviously not fine, Castiel. You should go home.” Castiel stares at Bobby, his lips parted and his breath harsh. 

“I need to be on this case, Bobby. I need this.” Bobby gets closer to Castiel.

“We’ll talk about it later,” he says softly. Castiel glares at Bobby.

“Fine. We will.”  
\--------------------------  
Castiel drops his messenger bag at the door. He lets his coat slide off his shoulders and fall to the floor. He shuffles to the bathroom.

He turns on the sink and splashes cold water on his face. He looks at himself in the mirror through his dripping eyelashes. His eyes are red rimmed and his skin is paler than normal. His dark hair seems a little stiff and brittle, the normal color faded. 

He twists the sink knob and flicks off the light.

Castiel’s bedroom is dark and the shutters are turned down. 

He unbuttons his shirt and throws it to the side. He walks to the mirror and runs his finger over the scar. 

The handprint is still slightly pink and lifted on his skin. The years haven’t made the burn look any different. He puts his other hand against the scar and sees again, how his fingers are longer and slender than this one. He is instantly pulled back in time.

_Blood thumps in his ears and he can feel it pumping slowly out of his body. Shadows move around his half closed eyes. He can hear the steel sound of a knife being sharpened._

_Suddenly pain is raining down his body and he tries to scream but his throat is closed. Green eyes appear in front of him, mischievous and deadly._

_“Are you scared yet, Cas?” ___

__He falls on his bed and closes his eyes._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation for a while. I will post again in about ten days. The next chapter will be long. Any mistakes are mine own.

_”Are you scared yet, Cas?” A hand lifts his beaten and bloodied face. “Answer me.” Castiel yanks his head away and strains against the ropes tying him to the chair._

_The man chuckles. “You won’t get away like that, Castiel.” Castiel growls and licks his lips. Blood spreads onto his tongue._

_The man delivers a swift slap to Castiel’s face. There isn’t any malice behind it. It’s more like somebody hitting a disobedient dog._

_“Why don’t you just kill me,” he spits out. The man sits on Castiel’s lap and throws his arms around his neck. He leans in close and Castiel can feel his breath against his cheek._

_“You don’t have to worry, baby. I’m not gonna kill you. But you’ll be beggin’ me to by the time I’m done.” he purrs. He kisses Castiel’s cheek before standing and stepping back._

_The man waves the large knife in front of his face, head moving with it._

_“They all beg eventually. Beg. Beg. Beg. When I’m slowly undoing their body. They beg for forgiveness or mercy or death. But I’m not kindhearted king, oh no, I **am not **a kindhearted king. So, Castiel, I will get you to cry. I’ll get you to weep, my angel."****_

_“I don’t even know you. Whatever…wretched thing you’re going to do, I at least deserve to know your name.” The man grins, manically._

_“So, I tell you my name and you tell your little detective friends. Right?” Castiel shakes his head. \_

_“No. No. I’ll make you a deal. If you save the worst thing you have planned for me, I won’t tell.” The man cocks his head, thinking. Moonlight glints off the gold cross at his throat. His black button up is open wide at the neck, showing a hint of a tattoo. The man’s entire arms are inked, though Castiel can only see to the elbow. They’re intricate designs, swoops and dips of obscurity. A DW is etched into the man’s neck in bright red._

_“That’s a good deal. I think I’ll take it. But remember, Castiel. I know everything about you and you know nothing about me.”_

_The man moves around Castiel, disappearing out his sight. A large hand grips his shoulder and a knife is being pulled from a sheath. His shirt is cut, leaving his shoulder bare._

_“My name is Dean.”_

_“But that’s not-,” Castiel protests. The knife is pressed into his collar bone and he forgets anything but the pain._

\--------------————--------------- 

Castiel shakes himself from his memories and pushes away from his desk. He rubs his eyes, blinking away the dryness. The lights seem too bright in the large office complex. 

He looks around his small office and his eyes land on the folder. He’d only gotten on the case because of Bobby’s sympathy. He had muddled his way through another week of work, while avoiding reading those files. But now, on the eve of a weekend, Castiel needs to catch up. 

He stuffs the folder into his bag and shuts off his desk lamp. Everyone has gone home for the day, except for the workaholics and new officers. Castiel waves to Benny as he’s walking out. 

He takes a cab to the Roadhouse, a rough and tumble bar for cops. 

Castiel takes a seat at the bar and pulls the file from his bag. He fumbles in his trench coat pocket for a highlighter. Ellen slides a scotch in front of him and he smiles at her. Jo waves at him from across the bar and he raises his hand to return the gesture. 

The details of the murders fit onto two papers. The police know nothing about the killer, it’s mainly just autopsies and one witness statement. 

The witness is unverifiable, sketchy at best. All they saw was a large black car at the house of a victim, they couldn’t even say the model or year. 

Castiel finishes his scotch and another is put in front of him like clockwork. He really needs to thank Ellen for all she’s done for him. 

By the time Castiel is done, highlighting and memorizing the paper, the bar is mostly cleared out. Jo is wiping down tables and Ellen is drying glasses. Castiel packs up his things, throws a crazy amount of money on the bar and with a “bye Ellen” thrown over his shoulder, he leaves. 

His small apartment is the way he left it. His mail is on the floor by the door. He picks it up and begins shuffling through it thoughtlessly. 

A large envelope is on the bottom, without any return address. Castiel assumes it’s from the station. 

He pulls out the paper and drops everything else. His hands begin to shake. 

It’s a photo of him. It is a photo of of him sitting at his kitchen table. And written in slobby red pen are the words, “Miss me yet, angel? I’m lovin’ the new place.” 

Castiel rushes to the phone.  


\------------------------------------------

Dean carves loops into Castiel’s calf. He hums as he works and all Castiel can do is look on. Dean wipes away the blood as he goes, collecting it in a soiled rag. 

___He bites his lip when he looks up at Castiel, smiling darkly. Dean drops the knife with a clang and spreads Castiel’s legs. He kneels between them, running his hands softly up and down Castiel’s thighs. Luckily, Dean had only cut his jeans up his knee, so he isn't completely naked._ _ _

___Castiel grunts and tries to pull away. Dean laughs and grabs Castiel’s face._ _ _

___“Oh come on, angel. I know you like it.” Castiel pulls his face away. Dean frowns and cocks his head. He climbs back onto Castiel’s lap._ _ _

___His lips brush Castiel’s neck and Castiel grounds his teeth. Dean keeps a hand on his neck and looks at Castiel sadly._ _ _

___“You’re sure makin’ me feel good, angel.” He licks his lips and looks away. He leans over and picks the knife up from where it’d fallen. Dean draws a small line on Castiel’s arm and the blood seeps out._ _ _

___Dean sticks his finger in it and brings it up to his mouth. He smears it over his plump lips, messily._ _ _

___“Tell me you’ll miss me.”_ _ _

___“You’re insane,” Castiel sneers. The knife is at Castiel’s throat._ _ _

___“Maybe, just maybe. But, we all go a little mad sometimes. Tell me or I’ll slit your throat and let your blood spill. Tell me you’ll miss me.” The knife is pressed into Castiel’s skin._ _ _

___“I’ll miss you,” he murmurs. Dean smiles wickedly, bloodied lips making him look like the devil._ _ _

___“That’s all I wanted to hear, angel.” Suddenly, Dean’s lips are crushing Castiel’s. ____ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, it's smut time. But don't get your panties in a twist, it's only minor stuff. And I had to cut it short because I didn't have time to write. Any mistakes are mine own.

"That's all I wanted to hear, angel." Suddenly, Dean's lips are crushing Castiel's. Castiel doesn't kiss back. 

Dean breaks away and breathes deeply. 

"Kiss me back." Castiel glares at him. Dean slaps him across the face. "Kiss me or I'll kill you." Castiel lowers his eyes in defeat. He can practically feel Dean's crazy smile. 

The killer forces Castiel to look at him and leans forward, so their foreheads are touching. 

"Kiss me," he purrs. Castiel stretches his neck to close the distance between him and Dean. It is forced and it chills Castiel to his bones. He can feel bile rising in his throat. 

Dean's mouth is hot and his body is flush against Castiel's. Castiel hands are tied to his sides but, Dean holds his face tight. 

The other man opens his mouth a little, inviting Castiel in. He doesn't accept. 

Dean's hand wander down Castiel's side, riding up his shirt and caressing his side. Dean smiles against the kiss and wraps his arms at Castiel's neck, drawing him even closer. He breaks the kiss and moves to Castiel's pale neck, sucking marks into the skin. Castiel purses his lips and forces his desire down. 

"If you-let me-do what I want. I won't carve-the D-into your cheek." Castiel thinks about it, for a while. He doesn't want to be marked by this man, this crazy beautiful man. It would shame him forever, yet, the thought of doing anything with him would be just as bad.

Dean pulls to back to look at Castiel, his eyes bright. Castiel nods.

Suddenly, Dean is forcing his tongue into Castiel's mouth, swirling it around. Dean grinds his hips into Castiel's and Castiel moans. He strains against his restrains, wanting to touch Dean so bad.

"Untie me," he says gruffly. 

"Will you fight me? Cause if you do, I have a lot of secrets hiding around here. You wouldn't get very far."

"I won't run," Castiel agrees. Dean uses the knife to cut the tape around Castiel's wrists and he raises them grab Dean's face. The knife clangs to the floor. 

Castiel uses one hand to start unbuttoning Dean's shirt. But he fumbles and it irritates him.

“Just rip it,” Dean murmurs. Castiel grabs the fabric and the buttons fly everywhere. He kisses lightly down Dean’s abdomen, stopping near his belly button to use his tongue to  
suck marks into his skin. He moves back up to Dean’s nipples and swirls his tongue around it. 

Dean leans back, allowing Castiel to bite his neck.

Dean steps off Castiel and sinks to his knees in front of him. His hands wander up and down Castiel’s thighs. Desire pools in the pit of Castiel’s stomach.  
Dean roughly pulls off Castiel’s pants, yanking them down to his ankles. Castiel’s underwear goes with it. 

Dean leans in and licks the tip of Castiel’s cock tentatively, seeming to test the waters. Castiel can’t believe the feeling. He wraps his fingers into Dean’s hair and sighs.  
Dean wipes his mouth and looks at Castiel darkly.  
===================================  
You’re so beautiful.” Dean chuckles and kisses Castiel’s neck.

“I’m ready for my close up, Mr. Demille.” Dean steps away from Castiel and picks up the knife from where it lays. 

“Are you letting me go now,” Castiel asks. Dean grins. 

“Angel, you’ve got me all wrong. I’m not a man of my word.” Dean’s fist soars towards Castiel’s face and everything goes black.  
=============================================  
Castiel runs his finger over the faint outline of the D. The subway car rocks and sways. People avert their gaze from others, keeping the social norm solid. His head throbs with pain. 

Castiel pulls his phone from his pocket. The screen lights up; he has no new messages. 

The subway car lurches to a stop and people start filing out. Castiel waits until everyone is off to stand up and leave. He takes the stairs slowly.  
He walks down the busy streets to his apartment. 

Castiel approaches his complex and fishes the key from his pocket. He unlocks the lobby door and swiftly shuts it behind him. He peers past the glass onto the street. 

The stark fluorescent lights flicker over the sticky floor. The apartment complex is not very nice and on Castiel’s salary he could afford better. But, he’s always liked the quaint place and hasn’t thought of moving the entire six years he’s lived there. 

He waves to Dave at the front desk and opens the door to the stairs. Castiel treks his way up the steps, taking them two at a time. 

He comes out on the third floor and goes to his apartment. He puts the key in the lock and opens the door. 

The first thing he notices is the smell. It is rancid and he quickly covers his nose. 

Castiel pulls his gun from his holster and holds it up. He goes into the kitchen first, checking all the corners and cupboards. He heads into the bedroom, looking in his closet and under his bed. 

Castiel cautiously makes his way into the living room and gasps. 

Blood is everywhere. It’s in puddles on the floor. He looks up to see that It’s even on the ceiling. _Ha, Has _are written sporadically along the walls. And in large letters are the words, _Are you scared yet, angel? _____

______Castiel’s heart speeds up. He can feel it in his head.  
=========================================  
Police officers and analysts walk around the room, avoiding the deep puddles of blood. They hadn’t found a body in the apartment. It seems like someone transported all the blood into Castiel’s apartment. _ _

____Castiel sits against the wall, his knees pulled under his chin. Other officers skirt around him like he has the plague. He must look crazy._ _ _ _

____Bobby approaches him, a piece of paper in his hand. He crouches next to Castiel and holds out the paper for him to see._ _ _ _

____It’s a detailed report about the killer. It has everything from age to suspected eye color on it._ _ _ _

____“What is it,” Castiel murmurs._ _ _ _

____“It’s who we think the Demon is. It’s everything from his education background to his shoe size. I want you to read it and see if you can remember anything that matches up. Castiel nods and takes the paper._ _ _ _

____“I thought I told you to check until a hotel until the heat died down. Why didn’t you?”_ _ _ _

____“It seemed stupid to me. It’s obvious the killer has an obsession with me. I don’t think he would do anything to hurt me.” Bobby purses his lips._ _ _ _

____“Maybe, but now you have to go to a hotel. Take a couple days.” Castiel shakes his head and looks Bobby in the eye._ _ _ _

____“I can’t. I need to be on this case.”_ _ _ _

____“You need to take some time to think through all this, Castiel.” He cuts Bobby off._ _ _ _

____“I don’t care, Bobby. You know I’ve dealt with more.” Bobby sighs._ _ _ _

____“Ok, boy. I’m not happy with this but I can’t do anything to stop you,” he says._ _ _ _

______“Thank you.”  
==============  
Castiel opens the room’s door and immediately goes to the bed. He buries his face in the pillows. His eyelids are just starting to get heavy when his phone rings._ _

____Castiel groans loudly and turns onto his back. He checks the I.D and rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____“What is it, Gabriel?”_ _ _ _

____“I cannot believe you haven’t called me, you little shit.” Castiel sighs and rubs his eyes. Gabe continues, “I had to hear the news from some bullshit news program. You’re such an  
asshole.” Castiel clicks on the T.V, using the remote while Gabriel rants._ _ _ _

____“Look, I’m sorry, Gabriel. There’s just been so much happening and I haven’t had the time.”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel splutters. “Don’t lie to, you did have the time. Apparently, the killer has been at large for the past two weeks. I bet you could’ve found a single minute to call your brother.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel relents. “Ok, like I said, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to deal with your crazy worrying.”_ _ _ _

____Gabriel pretends to cry. “You’ve wounded me. It’s too late though. I’m already on a plane, see you in eight hours.”_ _ _ _

_______He hangs up before Castiel can get a word in. Castiel throws the phone across the room. Damn it, now he would have to babysit Gabe while working on the case. He doesn’t think_  
his heart can take it.  
=======================================  
The heart monitor beeps a soothing rhythm. Several officers sit around Castiel’s hospital room. He picks at the bandages obscuring most of his flesh. His eye is covered with gauze and he itches to tear it off. 

____“So, do you know what the killer looked like?” Castiel plays with his lip as he considers his answer. His hand wanders to his cheek and the stinging cut._ _ _ _

____“The killer’s voice was a man’s. But, there a bag over my head. I never saw his face.”_ _ _ _

____Dean cackles as he runs the knife across Castiel’s lower back._ _ _ _

____“Are you scared yet? Are you scared yet? Are you scared yet?” He keeps repeating it, like a scratched record._ _ _ _

____Castiel is so woozy from blood loss that he can’t lift his head from his chest._ _ _ _

____Errant blood drips onto the floor. It sounds louder to Castiel’s ears, who can’t hear anything besides that and Dean’s manic laughter._ _ _ _

____“You’re insane,” Castiel whispers. The knife stills, its point still sticking into Castiel’s skin._ _ _ _

____“What did you say,” Dean growls._ _ _ _

____Castiel gathers all the strength he has left._ _ _ _

____“You’re insane.” Dean’s large hand grips the back of Castiel’s neck, squeezing hard._ _ _ _

____“Say it again. I’m not stopping you.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel works to draw in a breath._ _ _ _

____“You’re insane,” he stutters. “You won’t kill me either.” Dean moves to stand in front of Castiel. His green eyes are dark and his nostrils flare.  
Castiel continues, “You won’t kill me. You can’t.” Instead of getting angrier; Dean grins and chuckles. Castiel’s heart sinks. Maybe, he was wrong. Maybe, he shouldn’t have trusted _ _ _ _

____Dean when he said he wouldn’t kill him._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know why you’re saying that, Cas. I’m not a truth telling man. I do what I want. If you haven’t gathered that yet then you must be blind.”  
Castiel swallows._ _ _ _

______“I think I’m done with you, angel. You bear my mark well enough.”  
=======================================  
Castiel waits in a cafe outside the terminal. He sips his coffee while he keeps his eye out for Gabe. _ _

____Hands come up from behind him and cover Castiel’s eyes. He sighs._ _ _ _

____“Guess who,” Gabriel hoots._ _ _ _

____“Gabriel, I recognize your voice.” Gabe takes the seat across from Castiel. He points to the bagel in front of Castiel._ _ _ _

____“Are you gonna eat that?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes-ok.” Gabe grabbed it and had taken a huge bite before Castiel could answer. “You’re just so fun,” Castiel says._ _ _ _

____“Oh come on, Cassie,” Gabe says through a mouthful of food. “Don’t be such a meanie.” Castiel rolls his eyes._ _ _ _

____“You look faded, Castiel. Those blue eyes of yours look washed out.” Castiel shrugs and waits for his brother to finish chewing._ _ _ _

____Gabriel seems like he hasn’t aged a day since the last time Castiel saw him, over a year ago. His brother has the short of glow that never goes away. And it’s weird that his teeth are so white when his diet is mostly composed of sugar._ _ _ _

____“Are you ready to go,” he asks._ _ _ _

______“Yeah, one second.” Gabe crams the rest of the bagel into his mouth and stands.  
===============================  
“My apartment is kind of out of order. You’ll either have to stay in a hotel-.” Gabriel falls onto the bed._ _

____“I’ll sleep on the couch.” Castiel turns to his brother._ _ _ _

____“Wait?” Gabe props himself up on his elbows._ _ _ _

____“This is basically a penthouse. I assume the pullout couch will be fine for me.” Castiel doesn’t even bother arguing._ _ _ _

____“Fine,” he relents. “But you can’t interfere with my work and I won’t be here that often.” Gabe nods and pulls a lollypop from his pocket. He pulls of the plastic wrapper and throws  
it carelessly to the ground. Castiel grinds his teeth._ _ _ _

____He bends down to pick it up and Gabe jumps onto his back. Castiel flails as Gabe wraps his arms his neck. Castiel spins around to push Gabe against he wall._ _ _ _

____“Let me go.” Gabriel lets him go and drops to the ground._ _ _ _

____“You’re no fun anymore, Cassie. When did you get so uptight?” Castiel brushes down his hair and straightens his tie._ _ _ _

______“I grew up, Gabe.”  
==========================  
All Castiel can do at work, is wait. The blood in his apartment turned out to be goat’s blood, not human. They had no way to track it. His colleagues couldn’t identify the bodies. There are no other clues. They are sitting ducks. _ _

____It’s the eye of the storm._ _ _ _

____Gabe shows up at the station everyday for lunch, dragging Castiel off to diners. Though he doesn’t want to admit it, Gabe was slowly helping. Castiel feels like he left his humanity  
back in the blood stained apartment. _ _ _ _

____Gabriel’s infectious laughter got him smiling more and more. Castiel stops thinking about all the marks he bears._ _ _ _

____“You ready to go, Cassie?” Castiel caps his pen and grabs his coat._ _ _ _

____Gabe takes him to a 24/7 dinner called The Sunny Side. It’s a cute little place with a 50s theme._ _ _ _

____Gabe orders chocolate chip pancakes with raspberry syrup and whipped cream. Castiel asks for black coffee and a BLT._ _ _ _

____He watches as Gabriel digs into the pancakes like a hyena._ _ _ _

____“God, Gabe. I don’t know how you can stand all that sugar.” Gabe glares at him. He pushes his wavy hair out of his eyes using the heel of his hand._ _ _ _

____“Shut up, Cassie. I’m sorry about your acid reflex though.” Castiel rolls his eyes and sighs._ _ _ _

____“You’re older than me,” he says gruffly. Gabe grins._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but I’m younger at heart. You were an old man since the day you were born.” Castiel scowls at his brother. Gabe looks like he’s won the lottery._ _ _ _

____“There’s that scowl I love so much.”_ _ _ _

____Their waitress comes up their table, an envelope in her hand and a confused look on her face._ _ _ _

____“Someone told me to get this to the hunk in the trench coat and I assume that must mean you.” She hands the envelope to Castiel and walks away. Gabe promptly snatches it._ _ _ _

____“Give it back, Gabriel.” Gabe frowns and throws it across the table to Castiel._ _ _ _

____Castiel smirks at Gabe as he rips the sealed envelope._ _ _ _

____It’s a picture. A grainy black and white photo of him and Gabe sitting in the diner. He’s here._ _ _ _

____“Oh god, he’s here.” Castiel stands and hurriedly looks around the dinner. He doesn’t spot Dean._ _ _ _

____“Castiel?” He doesn’t answer Gabe. He rushes out onto the street. When Gabriel stands to follow him, the waitress protests._ _ _ _

____Castiel frantically searches the busy street for Dean. He isn’t there._ _ _ _

____Gabe finally catches up to him._ _ _ _

____Castiel? What is it?” Castiel turns to his shorter brother, his heart beating wildly in his chest._ _ _ _

______“He was here. The killer was here.  
===========================  
Castiel stares numbly at the wall while the trainee attempts to find a pen. Bobby had stuck him with a new officer while they were searching for Dean. The woman finally finds a pen, uncaps it and looks to Castiel. _ _

____“What did you see?” Castiel moves his eyes to her. She’s buttoned up, strictly professional. Her red hair is tied into a tight bun at the top of her head. She doesn’t wear any makeup. She’s green._ _ _ _

____He leans forward, resting his elbows on the desk._ _ _ _

____“What is your name, officer?” She seems surprised._ _ _ _

____“Charlie Bradbury, sir.” He nods._ _ _ _

____“How long have you been on the force, Charlie?”_ _ _ _

____“About a year,” she says. Charlie smiles when she says it. Her perkiness is getting under Castiel’s skin._ _ _ _

____‘Listen, Charlie. You wear your eagerness on your sleeve. You think you’re going to be a life saver, don’t you? Solve some murders, put somebody behind bars.” Charlie nods and  
swallows nervously. Castiel smiles cruelly. “That’s not how the world works. Most of your cases will kick you in the ass and that’s sugar coating it. That young spark you have in your eyes will fade. Soon, you’ll be just like me. I know what you’re thinking, “look at his poor man, old and worn out.” But, life does this to everyone. So, keep it up as long as you can and give up when you can’t.” _ _ _ _

____Charlie looks to be on the verge of tears. Castiel sits back in his chair and crosses his arms. He bites his lip sullenly and waits for her to say something._ _ _ _

____“Yes, sir. Of course, sir. Now, can you tell me what you saw?”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Dean off the Joker. What better madman to style a killer after? Will post again, next Tuesday.


End file.
